Standing Ovation
by BlackXangelsXofXLight
Summary: A new teacher comes in just as Amy is nearing the end of her pregnancy. See how one life, one lie, one tragedy, and a whole lot of hope change the lives of everyone. Pairings:See for yourself. Not a religious story. Warning major OC plotline
1. Before

For the fifteenth time he checked his watch and sighed.

_Of course_ she could never be on time. It would go completely against her nature. It was clear that her lifestyle had afforded her one unique luxury; the ability to be ten minutes late to a get together that was arranged _weeks_ ago.

"Oh don't give me that sigh _babke_. I'm not _that_ late."

Marc Molina turned to see someone he hadn't seen in almost ten years. She looked pretty much the same; same dark sparkling eyes, same nose, same cheek bones, same full mouth, same smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks despite her dark color. A few things were different though. There was a tiredness in her posture that had not been there the last time he'd seen her and her dark burgundy hair was longer but still had the same plethora of henna colors streaked through. Both of her ears were pierced three times as was her nose and he was betting she still had her belly ring in. She was wearing her shirtsleeves rolled up to her elbows so he could see she had gotten a new tattoo, though he couldn't read Hebrew he thought he knew who's name it was.

"Lee I'm glad you're here," the high school counselor said standing up and hugging his friend.

Lee smiled her radiant smile pulled her old friend closer, "Thanks for inviting me Marc. I have to say I was a little surprised when I got your call." She still had her British accent even though it had been years since she'd lived there.

"Well when you mentioned you'd like to move to the Western Hemisphere I thought a teaching post at my school would be good for you. Plus you have more than enough credentials to qualify for the job," said the Hispanic man smiling at his friend.

The dark eyed woman raked her hand through her curly tresses and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and was very strained. "You have no idea how grateful I am for this. How grateful we both are." She absentmindedly rubbed her necklace, the one she always wore now. Its gold surface shone with the slight oil that came from her fingertips.

Marc surveyed his friend for a long moment, he opened his mouth to speak but the waiter interrupted them. Marc ordered his usual and Lee ordered without looking at the menu. After spending three years in Africa she knew her Moroccan cuisine. They also ordered some nice wine to celebrate seeing one another after such a long time.

After their food had arrived Marc decided to ask his friend the question that had been bugging him since his friend had called two months ago looking for work in the US.

"Why are you moving to the United States Lee? You've lived a lot of places the last six years, why now?"

Lee's face closed in on itself, her eyes became blank and her expression defensive and her shoulders rigid.

"Oh c'mon Lee there's nothing you can't tell me. I _was_ there," said Marc giving his friend a look.

The burgundy haired woman bit her lower lip then cursed.

"_A brokh_. Fine _babke_ you win. It's just that…he is getting released tomorrow and I want to be as far away from him and that night as possible. More importantly I don't want to worry Nevaeh."

"Oh God Laoise I'm so sorry. I had no idea. But wait he-"

"I know what he did, believe I know," cut of Laoise angrily, "but apparently money and good bloodlines still count for something in Jolly Old England."

Marc snorted, "Yeah and so does being the Queen's fifth cousin. Well since you've already lived in Japan I suppose this is the farthest you could get without the chance of him tracking you down."

"Yeah…so now you know," the British woman said softly brushing back her hair.

They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their wine and thinking about all the years that had gone by. Finally Lee stood.

"Thank you so much for this Marc," she said hugging her friend goodbye, "Really, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

The school counselor smiled and squeezed his dinner companion tightly. "No problem Lee, you know I'd do anything for you. You start Monday by the way."

Lee laughed and the two paid for their dinners and left. And that was the first time in six years Marc Molina and Laoise Amoit had seen each other, but it felt like yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulysses Grant Magnet High School for the Performing Arts was buzzing. The rumor around school was that during Spring Break a new Lit teacher had been hired. And that she was very easy on the eyes.

Amy Juergens happened to have this mysterious new teacher next. The heavily pregnant fifteen-year-old took out her World Literature of her locker and placed it in her bag. Suddenly her two best friends, Madison Cooperstien and Lauren Treacy appeared by her side.

"You ready for Lit?" asked Madison bouncing up and down excitedly, "C'mon I don't want to be late."

"Madison you hate Language Arts," said Lauren giving her friend a look.

"Yeah, plus it's kinda hard to move quickly these days," added Amy placing a hand on her extremely swollen stomach.

"I know I know," replied the redhead poutingly, "but I really want to see our new Lit teacher. The rumor around school is that she's an old friend of Mr. Molina."

"Hey Amy can I carry your bag for you?"

The three girls turned to see Ricky Underwood, the school player and the father of Amy's baby, standing next to them though his eyes were trained firmly on Amy.

Now both Lauren and Madison knew that Ricky had "fallen in love" with Amy but since during the year he'd also "loved" Adrian Lee, the school slut, and Grace Bowman, the perky ultra-Christian blonde so they were a little skeptical about his intentions. Though to be fair he'd come to them first to ask permission…sort of.

"I know I've done some really crappy things in the past," he'd said looking and sounding sincere, "but I really do want a relationship with Amy and our son. I do love her."

So the two had relented by putting him on a kind of probation. He couldn't tell how Amy how he felt (not yet anyways) nor could he have any inappropriate contact with her (kissing, sex ect…). He would have to live by the creed (chaste) actions spoke louder than words. So far he'd been doing incredibly well but Madison and Lauren were still wary, Ricky was a phenomenal actor.

Amy blushed and murmured, "No I've got it, but thanks."

"Amy c'mon be smart. The baby's gonna come any day now. You really shouldn't be carrying all these heavy books," said Ricky exasperatedly reaching for the bag.

"Ricky I told you I don't need help," replied Amy defensively.

The drummer sighed but backed off. "Look I know you don't need my help but I want to help you. I just want to make sure you and the baby will be fine. That is my son you're carrying you know."

He said the last part with a smile and Amy found herself softening under its wattage.

"Fine but are you sure you aren't going to be late? I have Lit and it's all the way on the other side of the school."

"That's no problem I have Lit next too actually. I think we have the same teacher."

"Really?" asked Lauren in surprise, "Why would juniors and freshmen share the same Lit class?"

"It's an elective," replied Ricky a little nonplussed (he'd forgotten Lauren and Madison were still there), "Since we got a new teacher they decided to make a new class that was open to all grade levels."

"So we're all going to have class together?" asked Madison a little apprehensively. She had a nasty feeling that some other kids (like Adrian, Grace or even Amy's ex Ben) would be in their class as well. Amy nodded and handed Ricky her bag of books.

Silently the quartet made their way to class though Ricky kept conveniently close to Amy. Outside the classroom they ran into Jack Pappas, Grace's old boyfriend. He gave them all a friendly smile and said, "Hey guys. Looks like we have the same class together cool. Hey Amy how are you feeling?"

Amy smiled at the football player and muttered, "Fine thanks."

Ricky put a possessive arm around her waist and said pointedly, "C'mon we want to get good seats." With that he steered his baby-mama into the classroom leaving the others behind.

Jack merely chuckled and said, "He's got it that bad eh?"

Lauren nodded and said, "Yeah he does…he's even willing to put up with our probation terms to prove it."

"I take it Amy has no idea?"

Madison shook her head. "No, we're not going to say anything until she says she has feelings for Ricky."

"You do realize this could blow up really fast right?" said Jack glancing over his shoulder towards where Ricky and Amy were, "I mean messing with a love…pentagon is never smart."

Before anyone could say anything else the one minute warning bell rang and the three of them entered the classroom. Inside the room were not only Ricky and Amy but Amy's ex-boyfriend/husband Ben Boykewich, his friends Alice and Henry, and Adrian and Grace.

"Oh, well this should be a fun class," said Jack sarcastically as the three of the entered.

Even though that group made up roughly half the class and none of them were speaking the room was still full of noise and excitement.

The final bell rang and still the new teacher hadn't arrived yet. The students waited for about thirty seconds then did what teenagers do best; they gossiped.

"I heard she's a nun," whispered someone to Ricky, "Like they brought her here because she was too strict in the convent."

"Yeah well I heard she use to be a man," whispered another girl, "you like a Transylvania."

"And I heard that she got caught in traffic and that's why she's a few minutes late," said another voice from the doorway of the classroom.

Everyone turned to see a tall woman wearing a conservative long-sleeved top, a few chunky bracelets on each wrist, long black wide-legged pants and black pumps. Her burgundy hair was put up in a messy bun with a thick headband over her head (though that didn't stop a few curls from falling down to frame her face). Her skin was dark but not like Adrian or Lauren and she had a smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were dark and sparkled with energy and her lips were of medium fullness and quirked up into a half-smile-half-smirk.

"Hello," said the woman in a crisp British accent, "My name is Ms. Amoit and I will be you World Literature teacher." She sauntered into the classroom with the grace of Old Hollywood and the confidence of a supermodel.

She turned to the last girl to speak and said, "its transvestite dear, not Transylvania."

The class was silent, still taken aback from her abrupt appearance. Ms. Amoit sighed and restrained an irritated eyeroll. Finally Grace Bowman spoke up.

"Hi Ms. Amoit I'm Grace Bowman and on behalf of the entire school I want to welcome you to our town and our school."

The British woman smiled, Adrian on the other hand snorted. "Is there a problem Miss Lee?" inquired Ms. Amoit getting a predatory glint in her eyes.

"How do you know my name?" asked the Latina bombshell in surprise.

Her teacher smirked, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now back to _my_ question…is there a problem?"

"Well yeah. I mean we don't know anything about you and you expect us all to bend to your wishes."

"Well Miss Lee considering I'm the teacher and you lot are a bunch of high school kids I don't think that's such an outrageous request but you do have a point. Today and only for today can you ask any _appropriate_ questions you have about me."

Instantly Alice's hand shot into the air.

"Miss Valko?"

"What's your full name?"

Ms. Amoit's mouth twitched in amusement she then cleared her throat and said, "Fair enough. My full name is Laoise Shiri Amoit." As she spoke she wrote her name on the board. She put a set of parentheses between her first and middle name and wrote IT'S PORNOUNCED _LEE_-SHA.

Once she was finished she calmly recapped the marker and said, "Any other questions?"

Jack raised his hand next, "Where did you teach before here?"

"Addis Ababa," replied Lee nonchalantly. At her class's disbelieving look she elaborated. "I have a bit of wanderlust you see. I've lived in approximately eighteen places in my relatively short life. Moscow, Tokyo, London, Dublin, Cape Town, Sydney, New Delhi, Hong Kong, Beersheba, Auckland, Athens, Toulouse, Seoul, Nairobi, Cairo, Manchester, and Prague. I've visited plenty of others but this is my first time in the Western Hemisphere if you can believe it."

"You've never lived or even have been to the US?" asked Ben curiously.

Laoise shook her head. "I never had the desire before but now I'm curious about what this side of the Pond has to offer Mr. Boykewich."

The class was silent for a few moments before a soft voice spoke up. "Do you have any kids?"

Lee turned her dark eyes to Amy who seemed to shrink underneath the gaze of her classmates. The Lit teacher took in how she'd asked with her hand wrapped protectively over her stomach and the desperate hope in her eyes. The high schooler desperately wanted to know if it was possible, to have a glamorous jet-setting life-style and still have a child. The British woman also noticed the tightening in Ricky's jaw, it amused her how protectively jealous he was over Amy.

"Yes Miss Juergens I child, a little girl named Nevaeh," she replied softly giving the pregnant girl a warm smile, "She turned six last month."

Amy smiled a small weak smile. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell for lunch rang and the first thing Lee did was head over to Marc's office. It had been a long first half of the day. Though she had to say she got a kick out her students; they were all brilliant in their own ways. Some of them reminded her Devon and Jude, even her parents at times.

"Holy Shiznits!"

"Huh?" Lee turned around and arched an eyebrow at the person standing behind her, Marc.

"Sorry," said the Hispanic man sheepishly, "I'm not allowed to curse on school grounds, sets a bad example for the kids. But wow Lee you look…different, almost conservative. I mean you took out most of your piercings, you covered up your dyed hair, you can't see any of your tattoos. You almost look like a completely different person."

The British woman smiled. "That was the idea, now come on I want to talk to you in your office. We didn't really get a chance to catch up during dinner."

They walked to his office and shut the door behind them. Silently they pulled out their respective lunched, for Marc a PB&J an apple and some milk, for Lee it meant a complicated homemade traditional Russian dish and some sparkling cider.

Mr. Molina looked at his friend's lunch and laughed. "You always were a cook Lee, I wish my wife was like you."

Lee, who had been taking a sip of cider choked and spat it out. "Your _**WHAT**_???!!!!!"

"Oh…my umm…wife?"

Only one other time had Marc be subjected to Lee's Stare of Death, it was not a pleasant experience the first time around and the second time was just as unpleasant.

"Were you ever going to inform me of this little fact _babke_?" she asked icily practically freezing him in his seat with her glare.

Mr. Molina cleared his through uncomfortably, "Umm…maybe?"

Wrong answer.

"I mean yes! Yes of course I was going to tell you," he said hastily when her gaze only got frostier. He swallowed and decided his life was worth more than his pride, "Alright, alright, alright I'm sorry! I didn't tell you because I think I married the wrong person! She's crazy my wife! I was out with my female cousin and she broke down my door! I never told her about you because she would get extremely jealous and probably go after you with a machete!"

Lee gave him an incredulous look. "Did you tell your wife that we met when you were studying abroad and I saved you from a crossing dressing prostitute in the Red Light District in Amsterdam?"

"No," said Marc firmly, "I avoid telling that story as much as humanly possible."

Lee let out a loud "Look-At-Me!" laugh and didn't stop for a good minute. When she did stop her cheeks were flushed and there were tears streaming down her face, and not the good kind either. It wasn't often the Lee cried but when she did it was hard for her to stop.

"Those kids remind me of them all so much," she whispered as her make-up began to run down her face, "I don't even know why. Some of them are the complete opposites of my brother and parents…but there are little things. Like when they're complaining about homework, or having relationship drama…or when they have that "light-bulb moment"…I didn't think it get harder being farther away from it all."

Marc chewed his lip in guilt. It was now or never to tell her the real reason he offered a job here. He knew she'd probably hate him and never speak to him again…that is if she didn't kill him first.

"Yeah…about that…your first class of the day…do the names Boykewich, Juergens, and Underwood sound familiar to you?"

She took a bite of her meal and chewed and swallowed before replying. "Yeah. She's that pregnant girl, her baby's father, and her boyfriend. They form that cliché little…_a brokh tsu dir_!"

She stood up so fast her glass of cider came crashing to the floor. The dark-eyed Brit turned to her friend with such a fierce expression that he actually feared for his life.

She began yelling very loudly and very quickly in Yiddish while making angry hand gestures. Finally she calmed down enough to start speaking in English, which wasn't exactly much of an improvement. Lee had a deadly tongue when she cared to use it.

"I can't believe you Marc!" she cried in rage, "I came here to _forget_! Not to have it freakishly replayed before me!"

"I thought you could help them," replied Mr. Molina somewhat meekly, "I thought they could learn from your example…from Ber-"

"_Don't_ say his name," hissed the burgundy haired woman slamming her hands down on his desk. Behind her furious expression Mr. Molina could see tears threatening to spill over.

"Alright," he said making a reconciliatory gesture with his hands, "I'm sorry Lee I really am. I just thought…never mind. You're right, I had no right bringing up old pains."

Lee ran her hands over her tear stained face and took a breathy sigh. "It's ok _babke_…just never do it again…please."

_Meanwhile in the school cafeteria…_

"Hey Amy," said Ben shifting nervously from foot to foot, "do you want to sit with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but you know…if you want to ."

The pregnant teenager bit her lip. On the one hand she desperately wanted to go back, back to the comfort and stability of having someone who didn't care that she was pregnant by another guy. She wanted to have that safety back and yet…

And yet she couldn't deny how liberating it was. How much simpler her life became now that she didn't have to answer to Ben's clinginess.

Before she could answer she felt another presence behind her, a warm male presence.

"Hey ready to find a seat?" asked Ricky pointedly not looking at Ben or even acknowledging his presence.

Amy bit down on her lip harder, caught in the middle.

While this was going on Jack, Henry, and Alice looked on.

"Uh-oh," muttered the football player under his breath.

"This is _not_ going to end well," whispered Alice fighting the urge to smack her forehead.

"My money's on Ricky," said Henry earning him a slap on the head from Alice. "Owww!!! What? You know in a fist fight Ben would be crushed."

"I'm siding with Henry on this one," said Jack, "Plus Ricky's already really jealous of Ben so I doubt he'd let him beat him in a fight."

The Asian girl merely rolled her eyes and glared at the two boys.

'_Breathe in, breathe out. Remember what your shrink told you about anger management_,' though Ricky as he desperately tried to control his jealous rage from boiling over.

"Look," said Ben, "Amy I think we need to talk and I thought now would be a good time."

"Ummm I kinda planned to have lunch with Ricky today," replied Amy nervously, "We were going to talk about the baby."

'_Ha-ha! Take that wuss_.'

Ben looked like he'd been kicked in the stomach. "Well…ok then I-I better go then."

"But if you want to come over later then we can talk then," the hazel eyed girl added quickly.

'_Damn it_!'

Her ex-boyfriend brightened considerably and said, "Cool! Yeah umm…does seven-thirty work for you, cause if it doesn't then I could come earlier or later or-"

"Yeah seven-thirty works fine for me," she said smiling a little. They both smiled at one another and walked away.

"I thought we were going to hang out tonight and try to pick out baby names," said Ricky in a tight voice as he and Amy sat down.

The mother of his son gave him a confused look. "We are…then Ben is coming over. I mean surely you have better things to do than hang out with me all night. You probably want to hang with Adrian or Grace or someone."

"No I don't," he snapped, a little harsher than intended, "Amy if I say I want to hang out with you tonight I mean it. There's no Adrian, no Grace…just you, me, and our son."

Amy was stunned into silence. She'd never heard Ricky sound so serious…ever.

"Look where are Madison and Lauren?" he asked impatiently, "I need to talk to them."

"About what?" the brown haired girls asked in surprise. She knew that her friends weren't the biggest fans of Ricky and he wasn't too fond of them either. So what could they possibly have to talk about?

"Just stuff ok," he replied, though he softened his tone considerably. "Look I'll catch you after lunch ok?" With that he stood and gave Amy a soft kiss on the cheek, something he'd never done before.

Ricky smiled as Amy's face turned brilliant red, he thought it was cute she could blush like that. He placed a piece of hair behind her ear and said softly, "I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yeah…soon," trailed off the fifteen year old girl as she saw the father of her child walk off to find her two best friends.

No less than twenty feet away two girls watch the tender scene with visible amounts of envy.

"What does he see in her?" asked Adrian as she cast a scornful glance over to where Amy was sitting, "I mean she looks like she's twelve! She _definitely_ had no experience before him, she dated that clingy loser…I just don't get it."

"Maybe it's just until the baby is born," replied Grace. She could never be as mean-spirited as Adrian but she did wonder what drew someone like Ricky to someone like Amy.

The raven haired Latina snorted. "I highly doubt that. It seems he wants to make something out of his twisted relationship with Amy."

"Ben doesn't seem too happy about," observed the devout Christian, "I think he wants to get back together with her."

"Yeah well he clearly has competition," muttered the other girl, picking at her food.

"Well…Amy could not be interested in Ricky," said Grace hopefully, "I mean she did _marry_ Ben. She put the ring on her finger, said her vows before _God_ and promised to stay with him forever. That has to count for something."

"People break their marriage vows all the time," said Adrian rolling her eyes, "Plus they're only fifteen and got married with fake IDs. I don't think that counts."

"Maybe," sighed Grace, "But I know Ben's going to think it counted."

"You can't! It would violate your parole!"

"I have to say _something_," said Ricky running his hands through his hair in frustration, "I need her to understand that I want to be with. That I want her and me to be a family, a _real_ family."

"You need to let her make up her mind between you and Ben," said Lauren firmly.

"But how will she know that I want to be there for her in more ways than just being the baby's dad?"

"Actions speak louder than words Ricky. _Show_ her how you feel."

"You sound like your old man sometimes, did you know that?" snapped the soon-to-be dad in irritation.

"Ricky you can't blame us, or Amy, for being cautious," said Madison, "You have been known to jerk girls around. I mean between Adrian, Grace, and all the other girls you've slept with-"

"I get it," interjected the six-teen year, "But it's different with Amy. I mean she is carrying my son in her."

"Ricky you've said you're in love before," said Lauren sadly, "How do we know, even though Amy is pregnant with your child, that this is really love and not just you being well…you?"

The drummer sighed and ran a hand through his hair once more.

"Because…because I didn't want to have sex with her from the get go…it just sorta happened. I thought she was cute but too innocent…too sweet for someone like me. Then after we…well I still wanted to talk to her, in school and stuff. I didn't ignore her like I usually do. Then I found out she was pregnant and…I don't know. I started thinking of her as…mine somehow. Even when I wasn't sure I wanted to be involved in the baby's life she was always _my_ Amy pregnant with _my_ baby."

"You're starting to sound like Ben," muttered Madison. She flinched at the glare the boy sent her way.

"Well you are! She's not a thing, she's a human being and so is her baby. You can't own a person."

"I don't want to own her! What I meant was that I always felt drawn to her. She…she's given me an opportunity to prove to myself that I can be a better person than my dad. I want everything for her and our son…I want her to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I want to be with her not just because of the baby but because I really do think I could make myself a better person for her."

The two friends exchanged looks at the end of his little spiel.

Lauren sighed and said, "Fine…we'll help you get Amy to fall in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Amy heard when she walked into Ms. Amoit's class the following day was the soft sound of a guitar being played.

When the French horn player got a better look she saw her teacher sitting on a stool in the middle of the room strumming a gorgeous guitar. It was a Gibson J-185 Custom Vine Acoustic Guitar with a maple body and ebony neck, and there was a beautiful mother-of-pearl floral design running up the neck and into the body. It was a rare, one-of-kind master piece and it was obvious the World Lit teacher took care of it.

She continued playing as the class filed in and took no notice of the stares or the warning bell. It wasn't a tune Amy recognized; it was soft yet had a distinctly ethnic tone. It reminded her of some of the music in _Fiddler on the Roof_.

Only when everyone was seated and the final bell rang did she stop, but only to retune her strings. She suddenly began to sing in a strong, haunting voice.

_You may write me down in history  
With your bitter, twisted lies,  
You may trod me in the very dirt  
But still, like dust, I'll rise._

Does my sassiness upset you?  
Why are you beset with gloom?  
'Cause I walk like I've got oil wells  
Pumping in my living room.

Just like moons and like suns,  
With the certainty of tides,  
Just like hopes springing high,  
Still I'll rise.

Did you want to see me broken?  
Bowed head and lowered eyes?  
Shoulders falling down like teardrops.  
Weakened by my soulful cries.

Does my haughtiness offend you?  
Don't you take it awful hard  
'Cause I laugh like I've got gold mines  
Diggin' in my own back yard.

You may shoot me with your words,  
You may cut me with your eyes,  
You may kill me with your hatefulness,  
But still, like air, I'll rise.

Does my sexiness upset you?  
Does it come as a surprise  
That I dance like I've got diamonds  
At the meeting of my thighs?

Out of the huts of history's shame  
I rise  
Up from a past that's rooted in pain  
I rise  
I'm a black ocean, leaping and wide,  
Welling and swelling I bear in the tide.  
Leaving behind nights of terror and fear  
I rise  
Into a daybreak that's wondrously clear  
I rise  
Bringing the gifts that my ancestors gave,  
I am the dream and the hope of the slave.  
I rise  
I rise  
I rise.

No one spoke for a long time once the dark eyed woman was done. Ms. Amoit for her part didn't seem particularly moved or phased by what she'd just done. She calmly packed away her guitar and turned to look at her class.

"Well…can anyone tell me the title of what I just sang?"

The class of twenty-two was silent, all looking at one another for the answer. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"'Still I Rise' by Maya Angelou," said Ricky. It was one his foster mom, Eliza's, favorite poems of all time and she was constantly quoting it. Dr. Fields also used as a motivational tool to show him his worth.

Lee nodded. "Very good Mr. Underwood. Now as many of you know Maya Angelou is one of America's most influential poets, not songwriters. So why did I put it to music? Why did I put one of the greatest poems ever written to a simple guitar ditty?"

The class was silent once more. Then another voice could be heard.

"Because it's the same thing," said Adrian, "Most songs are just poems put to music."

"Exactly," replied the British woman beaming, "That's exactly it Miss Lee. I want all of you to understand that any creative output, whether it's writing, playing an instrument, or something else entirely comes from the same place. What goes in your heart and in your head can translate to almost any medium you choose. And this also brings me to your assignments. Both shall be individual and taken for a grade, so please do not slack off."

The class collectively groaned. Individual projects were never fun.

"Oh don't be so quick to judge," chided the dark eyed woman with a small smile. "Your first assignment will be to write a poem. It will anonymous and I want you all to _really_ write. Express what's going on inside whether it's frustration over grades, puppy love, teen angst whatever. The second assignment will be to find a song that you think is true poetry, a true expression of what the singer is feeling. If a video of the song is available I would like it but if not then that's fine. You will bring in a recording of the song so we can hear what you hear. Also I want a little background information on the band/singer or the song if you can find it. My only request is that if the song has any inappropriate language that you edit it out or give it to me so I can. The poem will be due at the end of the week and the song will due next Monday. Any questions?"

Grace raised her hand and asked, "Can we write about religion?"

"Yes, you can write about anything. These will be anonymous but be smart. If you write anything derogatory or threatening I'm obligated to tell the authorities. And if you need help getting those creative juices flowing, my door is always open before, after school, and during lunch. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," said Adrian, "Where did you learn to play the guitar?"

Ms. Amoit gave an enigmatic smile but said nothing.

Later that day after school was one of those rare moments where Adrian, Jack, Grace, Ricky, Ben, and Amy were all in the same place at the same time. Not to say that that was a pleasant occurrence.

The previous night had been fruitless as far as Ben was concerned. He and Amy had not gotten back together and it appeared she was no closer to reconciling her feelings for Ricky than she ever had been. Amy felt more confused than ever about the whole thing. The more time she spent with Ricky the more she remembered why she'd liked him in the first place. He'd thrown himself into the process of becoming a father (post-conception) with extreme enthusiasm.

Though they didn't pick out a baby name yet Ricky felt that last night was a success. He knew Amy was starting to fall for him and the Ben was slowly being backed out of the picture. Now all he had to do was pick his moment of when to tell Amy he loved her. He, Madison, and Lauren had agreed that telling her in the perfect setting might make her more open to the sentiments then if he merely blurted them out at random.

"So," said Jack trying to break the awkward silence (he was the only person who got along with all five of them), "do you guys have any ideas about what song you're gonna pick for the Lit assignment."

"No idea," replied Grace sighing, "I don't think any of my songs are gonna fit the bill. They're all about how the artist feels about God, not his or her life."

Ben nodded, "Yeah and I don't listen to music much."

"So it _was _to get out of gym."

The six teenagers spun around to Mr. Molina leaning against his doorframe giving them all a distinctly amused look.

"So you guys are already having trouble with Ms. Amoit eh?" he asked chuckling slightly, "That was fast…two days into class a new record."

"You know Ms. Amoit?" asked Ben curiously.

The guidance counselor nodded. "I've known Lee for a long time, she was a child prodigy. Graduated from Oxford at age sixteen so she has a hard time comprehending that not all of us have genius-level analytical skills."

"You're offering to help us?" asked Adrian in surprise, "Isn't that against some sort of code of ethics?"

"It's an academic issue and I'm not doing the assignment for you," replied Mr. Molina smoothly, "I'm merely suggesting a musical act you could use. Come into my office."

The teenagers exchanged glances but followed him nonetheless. They reached his office and soon he pulled up _YouTube_. Amy watched as he typed in the name _Deliverance_. He clicked on the third video that appeared on screen.

A group of three guys and one girl were in what appeared to be a macabre version of a hospital. The girl started playing a guitar and a husky, powerful voice filled the room.

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
If you want me hold me back_

frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "you be the death of me"

I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
If you want me hold me back

The video flashed to random moments of chaos and terror within the hospital then back to the band periodically. Ricky was surprised, for such a lithe girl she certainly had one set of pipes and some skill with the guitar.

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
Hold your eyes closed, take me in

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
And so we go back to the remedy  
Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"

The song ended and Mr. Molina leaned back in his chair smugly. "The band is called _My_ _Deliverance_," was all he said to them before shooing them out of his office.

"Oh and one more thing," he added before shutting the door, "It's one of Lee's favorite bands."

**AN: Don't own "Still I Rise" or "Remedy". **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?"

"Hey Shiri luv!"

"Caleb? How did you get my number?"

"Aww c'mon luv I'm hurt, we all are what with you up and disappearing for six years. Dingo, Yogi, and I all miss you. The industry misses you luv! Come back, the world of music isn't the same without _My Deliverance_ and their powerhouse lead singer Shiri!"

"You know I miss you guys too, but you know why I've been moving around, why I didn't give any of you guys my new number. I just…I just _can't_."

"Shiri baby…he's dead. Bernon's dead."

"…"

"Shiri? Shiri are you alright?!"

"Yeah…yeah I'm…I'm fine b-but how? How can he be…he just got paroled…_how_?"

"Car wreck. The police think he was on his way to your old flat on Fleet Street when his car got run off the road. It flipped four times and he wasn't wearing his seat belt."

"_A dank dir_. Thank God."

"Shiri…are you crying?"

"I just…I never thought this day would come. Finally me and my niece can live without fear…they can finally have peace now, Devon, my brother, and my parents…their souls can rest now."

"And you wouldn't have to run anymore. You could start up your old life again…the time is ripe for a _My Deliverance_ comeback!"

"Oh Caleb I don't know…I'm happy here. I love my job and my kids are just wonderful. There are a lot of things I miss about being in the band but there a lot of things I don't miss. I'm not saying no…it's just too soon for me to know what I want."

"I understand luv. But just so you know we're going to be coming 'round your way soon. There's chap that's lent us his recording studio. Even if you don't want to come it'll be nice just to play you know? One thing will never change about you Shiri…your love affair with music."

"Ha-ha I know Caleb, I know. It was good talking to you…and thank you for telling me about Bernon. I mean it. Oh and tell Ding and Yogi I miss them."

"I will. Bye luv."

DING-DONG!

Ricky shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited at the front door of the bungalow nervously. It was Friday night and it was later than normal to show up unexpected at someone's house.

After a few nerve-wracking moments the door opened and a woman with curly burgundy hair and dark eyes looked out at him.

"Mr. Underwood…I must say this is unexpected."

"I…I'm sorry I didn't turn the assignment in class today it was just too personal," the dark haired boy said in a rush not looking at his teacher.

Lee merely arched an eyebrow and said slowly, "So you came by at nine-thirty on a Friday night to tell me this?"

"No," said Ricky holding out not one but two pieces of paper, "I came to give you these. I figured if I wrote two…straight from the heart then there might be a slim chance that you wouldn't fail me."

Lee took the papers and quickly scanned them. Ricky saw her press her lips together into a very thin line then finally she sighed.

"Come in. I just finished making a pot of tea," she said leaving the door open for him to follow her into.

The drummer blinked a few times then sighed and entered into the bungalow.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of roses seemed to fill every corner of the small house. The second thing he noticed was that on almost every available surface were filled with photographs. The ones that seemed to be most prominently displayed had the same four people in them.

There was a late middle aged couple both had dark intelligent eyes. The woman had dark reddish black hair the same color as Lee's and had feline-like features and there always seemed to be a small golden star necklace around her throat. The man had a head of thick amber colored hair a rather prominent nose but kind eyes. They were wrapped up in each other in every photograph they were in and always had the same genuine smiles on their faces.

There was also a young man maybe nine or ten years older than Ricky. He had the older man's thick amber hair and dark eyes but his features were more chiseled than the older man's. He had a cocky pose and even in picture form Ricky could see the aura arrogant self-confidence that surrounded him.

And finally there was a woman about the same age as the younger man. She was pretty in a Kate Moss heroine-chic kind of way. Her figure was extremely skinny and her blue-green eyes seemed too big for her head. Her dish-water blonde hair fell past her elbows in lanky waves.

"Who are you?"

The teenager turned to see a little girl, no older than six, staring up at him with wide blue-green eyes. She was wearing dark jeans, white tee-shirt with ballerina shoes on them, and a purple hoodie with the words Little Diva written in calligraphy. Her amber hair was pulled back into a semi-neat braid but her bangs almost covered her eyes.

"Oh umm…hi. My name is Ricky…I'm a student of your mom's." He felt extremely uncomfortable and unsure with how to deal with this little girl.

'_You're going to have to learn dingbat. You're gonna become a dad sooner than you can blink_.'

"_Mume_ says we aren't supposed to let strange people in the house," replied the little girl, her lips twitching upwards slightly.

Then it hit Ricky; the little six-year-old girl was _smirking_ at him. She actually took amusement from his discomfort.

"Nevaeh sweetheart leave Ricky alone. Come put away your things and get ready for bed."

Nevaeh and Ricky turned to see Lee standing against the doorframe to the kitchen with a small smile on her face. Nevaeh said something in Yiddish to the dark eyed woman in a distinctly whinny tone but Ms. Amoit merely gave her a stern look. Finally with a breathy huff the blue eyed girl stomped away.

The British woman motioned for Ricky to follow her into the small kitchen. On a small scrubbed table sat two porcelain cups filled to the brim with piping hot tea. Ricky's was half milk so the color of the beverage matched Lee's skin tone almost perfectly.

They sat in mildly awkward silence as Lee read his poems properly. Finally she looked up and said, "These are very impressive Mr. Underwood. I don't think I've ever had a student dive this deep into his or herself on my first assignment before."

"Thanks…I think. I'm in therapy…we talk a lot about these things so I guess it wasn't too hard for me to find."

"Yes indeed…there are two lines in particular that I think are very powerful. In your first poem- what is the title?"

Ricky shrugged, "'_No_' I guess would be a good title… hadn't really thought about the title to be perfectly honest."

"Yes well anyways," continued Ms. Amoit, "I think this line, '_You stole my innocence/Now my whole life is shadowed by you/I won't become the monster/I won't hurt my son/ I refuse_' is very powerful indeed. I'm glad to see therapy is paying off. What's your second poem called?"

The dark haired sixteen-year-old thought for a moment then said, "'_Lily_'. The title is '_Lily_'." Lilies were Amy's favorite flowers. She'd told him so during band camp and the night they slept together he'd manage to find a couple of lilies for her hair.

Ms. Amoit smiled softly and nodded. "Well I must say it has quite a different tone than your first. '_Your mine, I'm yours/Together we became one/No one else can/No matter how much He wants/ He can't/He said it/But I proved it_'. Not the best poetry in the world but exactly what I wanted. Incidentally does Miss Juergens know the depth of your feelings for her? I mean aside from the fact that you impregnated her."

Ricky stared at his Lit teacher in shock. How did she know? I mean he knew it was pretty obvious that Amy was pregnant but he didn't realize teachers (aside from Mr. Molina) cared about his personal drama.

Lee smirked at him. "Come now Mr. Underwood. Did you really think there wasn't any gossip going around about you, Mr. Boykewich, or Miss Juergens in the faculty lounge?"

"I always thought they had better things to talk about," he muttered, not looking her in the eye.

"Ha! It's not every day the school player gets an innocent French horn player pregnant then has to compete for her affections with another young man. Have you considered talking to Marc?"

"Marc?"

"Mr. Molina. I know he wants to stop interfering in the personal lives of students but I do think he could help you," explained Lee giving him a kind look.

Ricky snorted, "Yeah right. That wuss Boykewich recruited him the first day of school. He won't help me."

The dark eyed woman arched an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound like Marc. I'm pretty sure if you asked nicely he'd at least give you advice."

"How well do you know Mr. Molina?" asked Ricky curiously giving his teacher an once-over.

"I've known him longer than either he or I have been teachers," was her only reply.

Ten minutes later Ricky had finished his tea and got up to leave.

"Mr. Underwood."

Ricky turned to see Ms. Amoit giving him an intense look.

"If you and Miss Juergens are truly meant to be then you will be. All you can control is how you handle her choice."

The soon to be father nodded and turned to leave. Later when he got home and crawled into bed those words were still echoing in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Warning major use of song lyrics, none are mine but if you don't like this sort of thing then chances are you won't like this chapter. Happy reading and thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. **

"Alright ladies and gentlemen today is the day you've been waiting for…music time!"

Amy along with her classmates groaned. While she felt she had picked out a fantastic song for her assignment, the idea of sharing it with her peers was less than appealing. Though she had to say she did find her band, _My Deliverance_, very interesting.

Their drummer, Dingo Greggermen, was an Italian-Asian conman before forming the group with the guy his ex-girlfriend cheated with, Caleb Northshire. Caleb was the bassist and an English man who apparently very fond of his pot, not that he'd ever been arrested for it. The keyboardist was man from Senegal simply called Yogi and appeared to be mellowest of quartet despite his past as child soldier. And then there was the lead singer/guitarist Shiri. The only girl in the group and the youngest member (she was sixteen when the band was formed).

Once more Amy looked down at the picture she'd found on the internet. It had been taken a year before the band went on hiatus so she was about twenty-one. She was tall, maybe Ms. Amoit's height with an average figure. Her blackish red hair fell down her shoulders in choppy layers and had so much henna in them it was remarkable Amy could even tell what the woman's real color was. Her dark eyes were lined with blue-black kohl and her lips were painted a slightly blackish neutral tone. She had a nose stud in her left nostril and three piercings in each ear.

She was wearing low-riding jeans and a vest-top that exposed her navel so the teenager could see not only the rocker's belly-piercing but the top to phoenix pelvic tattoo. She also had a tattoo on her forearm, a twisting vine with all sorts of flowers and some thorns and the Latin phrase _Exsisto Non Nemo_, Be Not Nobody, interwoven in it. Despite the fierce exterior the young woman had a very warm smile and exuded charm and charisma even on paper.

"So who would like to go first?" asked Ms. Amoit scanning the classroom with her sharp eyes. Predictably Grace's hand shot up before the teacher had even finished asking the question.

Hiding a slight smirk the British woman nodded and said, "Alright Miss Bowman. Please set up your music then tell us a bit about your chosen band and their song."

Quickly Grace plugged her IPod into Ms. Amoit's computer and turned to face the class.

"The song I chose was '_Never_' by the band _My Deliverance_. I think it's about the writer's longing to help someone who doesn't want to be helped." She said the last part while looking straight at Ricky, who for his part didn't even look up from his own lyrics.

The blonde pressed play and soon the same powerful voice from Mr. Molina's room filled the classroom.

_This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late_

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late 

The song ended and Grace sat down. Before anyone could protest Amy stood quickly (which was a remarkable feat considering how pregnant she was) and placed her own IPod into the speakers.

"Umm…I also did _My Deliverance_ but I chose a different song. It's called '_Rain_' and I think it's about how even life gets bad you can still rebound and make it better." The fifteen year-old pressed play and instead of heavy rock-n-roll rifts the gentle sound of an acoustic guitar came out.

_It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart  
Beating close to mine  
Pounding up against the stone and steel  
Walls that I won't climb  
Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep  
You think that you're gonna drown  
Sometimes all I can do is weep weep weep  
With all this rain falling down_

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Its hard to know when to give up the fight  
Two things you want will just never be right  
Its never rained like it has to night before  
Now I don't wanna beg you baby  
For something maybe you could never give  
I'm not looking for the rest of your life  
I just want another chance to live

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm holding on underneath this shroud  
Rain

Strange how hard it rains now  
Rows and rows of big dark clouds  
When I'm still alive underneath this shroud  
Rain Rain Rain

When the song ended Amy took out her IPod and spoke again, "Ummm _My Deliverance_ is a British group and the most successful musical group of all time in both Europe and the United States. They've won more Grammys; have had more platinum and gold albums than any other musical group in history."

She wanted to say more but her self-consciousness about her pregnancy won out and she retreated to her desk. Neither she, nor any of her classmates noticed the strange look that had crossed Ms. Amoit's face. It was almost as if she had put on a mask of what her face was supposed to look like.

"Very good Miss Juergens...I must say I'm a little surprised seeing as how _My Deliverance_ never turned in America and they were popular quite a few years ago. Does anyone else have any of their songs?"

Ricky, Adrian, and Ben all raised their hands.

"Who has just music?" Only Ricky kept his hand up. Without waiting for the teacher's say-so Ricky plugged in his MP3 player. Once more angry guitar riffs filled the small room.

_I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

"This song is about how people can change, how they can be different from what every expects of them," said the drummer looking pointedly at Amy. Ben, who took the comment as a private challenge got up, placed a DVD inside Lee's laptop and pressed play.

Instantly the screen (and the projector it was hooked up to) was filled with the image of _My Deliverance_ dressed in high society clothes. The video showed the hypocrisy of the upper echelon of society such as saying one thing and doing another and being unfaithful.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah_

Good God your coming up with reasons  
Good God your dragging it out  
Good God it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down

And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Woah your such a f****** hypocrite

The lead singer walked through the extravagant mansion, observing people "faking it". The band played a steady rhythm in the background while dressed in the ridiculous clothes.

_And who's to know that the lies wont hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah_

Good God your coming up with reasons  
Good God your dragging it out  
Good God it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down

And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Woah your such a f****** hypocrite

Whoah Whoah

As the song went into a guitar solo the scene changed to a fancy party. Suddenly Shiri ripped off her ball-gown to reveal torn jeans and vest top underneath. The boys did the same and soon the band was playing on the gilded tabletops, the loud music breaking many of the expensive, yet superfluous decorations.

_I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of 'em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all_

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah

Good God your coming up with reasons  
Good God your dragging it out  
Good God it's the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
Man follow me down

And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Woah your such a f****** hypocrite

Fake it, if you're out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Woah your such a f****** hypocrite

The video ended with the lead singer winking into the camera and the screen going black. Ben cleared his throat and said, "I believe this song is about how people say one thing yet mean something else entirely." He said this while looking directly, who very discreetly flicked him off.

Sensing the tension between the two boys Ms. Amoit cleared her throat and said, "Yes very good Mr. Boykewich, you too Mr. Underwood. Miss Lee I believe you'll be our final song before the bell catches us. Please proceed."

Adrian got up and sauntered to the front of the room. "Like Amy said _My Deliverance_ is the most successful group of all time. Unfortunately they went on hiatus six years ago for reasons unknown. I believe my song is about finding redemption within yourself."

The video started out at night as fog fell over the empty field. Shiri was dressed in baggy jeans and an oversized black hoodie. The video flashed between her singing and scenes of what appeared to be a rehab center.

_It seems like every day's the same  
and I'm left to discover on my own  
It seems like everything is gray  
and there's no color to behold  
They say it's over and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober feels like I'm dying here_

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well

I feel the dream in me expire  
and there's no one left to blame it on  
I hear you label me a liar  
'cause I can't seem to get this through  
You say it's over, I can sigh again, yeah  
Why try to stay sober when I'm dying here

And I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now,  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late; just as well

Suddenly a great bonfire appeared next to the band and it showed ghosts throwing various drug paraphernalia into it. It was also revealed that the singer wasn't the one in rehab, it was a male family member and the video up to that point had been mirror image of what he was going through.

_And I'm not scared now.  
I must assure you,  
you're never gonna get away  
And I'm not scared now.  
And I'm not scared now. No…_

I am aware now of how  
everything's gonna be fine one day  
Too late, I'm in hell  
I am prepared now  
seems everyone's gonna be fine  
One day too late, just as well  
I am prepared now,  
seems everything's gonna be fine for me  
For me; for myself.  
For me, for me, for myself  
For me, for me, for myself

The video ended with the lead singer wrapping her arms around her brother as rain started to fall.

The bell rang and everyone headed to their next class, with the exception of Lee. The World Lit teacher was mad as hell and was pretty sure a certain guidance counselor had something to do with it.


	7. Chapter 7

"You _shmok_! You incredibly thick-headed arrogant _shmok_! How _dare_ you! I thought I made it perfectly clear last week that I wanted to _escape_ my past…not have it shoved in my face!"

Marc internally flinched but calmly faced the hellish tempest that was Angry Lee.

Her eyes were narrowed, her lips pressed tightly together and her knuckles were white. All in all he was ninety-nine percent sure he was going to lose a little finger _at least_ by the end of this confrontation.

"I didn't tell your students anything Lee relax," replied the counselor calmly, "I merely introduced them to some good music. Some good music _you_ made…_Shiri_."

The former rock star flinched at her old stage name. While it was her middle name, over the years it had become more of an alter-ego than anything else.

"Yes made as in did in the _past_. A past that kept me away from my home, my family, everyone I loved. A past that kept me away when I was needed most. A past I don't want anyone here to know about. Part of the reason we were so successful in the States was because our manager understood the mentality that less is more," she said but the anger slowly leaked out of her voice. It was replaced by a tone of tired resignation.

"Lee I don't know why you're so afraid. I mean I know this town is a little conservative but you're teaching a pregnant fifteen-year old for God's sake! I highly doubt anyone will care about what you use to do six years ago," said Mr. Molina trying to calm his friend down.

Lee snorted, "Oh yes the parents here will simply _thrilled_ that a pierce, tattooed, former rock-star (who by the way is living as a single parent) is teaching their kids about Shakespeare's finer points."

The Jewish woman sighed and slid into a chair. She desperately wanted to rip off her uncomfortable headband and let her still multi-colored hair down. But she couldn't, it was still school hours and it took forever to get all the hennaed pieces under the conservative black headband. She wanted to take off her stiff long-sleeved shirt and show her tattoos, she wanted to put her piercings back in, she wanted to be on stage in front of a crowd of over one-hundred thousand, she wanted her parents and brother to be alive…she wanted a lot of things but the reality was that they were all things she couldn't have.

"Look I won't tell anyone about your former life. I just thought you'd get a kick out of seeing and hearing some of your old stuff," said Marc apologetically placing his hand over Lee's.

Laoise sighed and said, "They're not idiots. One of them will eventually figure it out and then I'll have to uproot Nevaeh _again_. That is if the guys' presence doesn't tip anyone off first."

"Wait a minute," said the Hispanic man lifting an eyebrow, "The guys are coming here? Dingo, Caleb, and Yogi are coming _here_?"

The dark eyed woman nodded. "Someone lent them a recording studio, I think they have it in their minds that now that Bernon's dead I'll come back."

Mr. Molina nodded. Lee had called him and told him of the demise of her greatest adversary.

"Will you? Will you come back, I mean I know being a musician isn't exactly a stable job but I don't think it would be any different for Nevaeh then her living situation for the past six years."

Shiri bit her lip. "I don't know Marc. Part of me, a big part, misses it. I miss the crowds, the energy, the _feeling_ of making music, of the music flowing through me. But I don't know if that would be the best thing for Nevaeh."

"Why not?" asked Marc, "Lee…you graduated from Oxford at the age of sixteen. You have one of the highest IQs in British history, you hate drugs, rarely drink, despise the party scene…I can see you raising a perfectly normal girl as part of _My Deliverance_. I can see Nevaeh having a really good life as the child of a rock-n-roller."

"I'll think about it," said Lee rubbing her mother's gold Star of David necklace. She'd inherited after her mom had died and had developed the habit of rubbing it whenever she was anxious, "I'm not saying yes to anything but…I don't know…"

Sighing she got up and headed back to her classroom.

"I'm telling you you're crazy! There's no way you're right!"

"And I'm telling you to just look! You'll see that I'm right if you just _look_!"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Amy as she sat down for lunch. Ricky followed shortly but made sure that Amy had everything she needed before doing so.

Madison and Lauren looked at each other, debating whether or not to steer the conversation in a direction that would benefit Ricky or to tell the truth.

"I think Ms. Amoit is Shiri," said Madison showing the soon-to-be parents the picture of the singer that Amy had printed from the Internet.

Ricky and Amy exchanged looks and Lauren rolled her eyes. "See I told you, you were crazy."

"But look!" cried the redhead pulling out another picture. In this one Shiri was wearing a long-sleeved thermal tee-shirt, cropped pants, converses, and holding her guitar. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her make-up had a more neutral tone to it.

"Doesn't she look like Ms. Amoit? Plus she's holding, like, the exact same guitar!"

Amy had to admit that in that picture her Lit teacher and the singer looked remarkably alike. But still…

"There's no way a rock star would trade away life in the fast-lane to become a high school teacher," said Amy shaking her head.

Ricky however remained silent. The more he looked at the picture the more he could see the resemblance. The picture had been taken eight years ago so it was easy to see where subtle signs of age could slip in. They had almost the exact same bone structure, same colored eyes, same figure…and providing a stable childhood for her daughter would be a good reason for quitting the hectic life if a rock star.

"Hey guys what's up?"

The four of them turned to see Grace standing over by Ricky. Adrian was a few feet back from the perky blonde and watching Ricky with a mixed look of desire and contempt.

"Madison and Lauren were just telling us about how Ms. Amoit is Shiri from _My Deliverance_," replied Ricky smoothly, placing a protective arm around Amy's shoulder.

"That's crazy," laughed Grace rolling her eyes, "I mean Shiri has all those tattoos and piercings and multi-colored hair. Ms. Amoit is the most conservative dresser I've ever seen."

"And that's saying something," interjected Adrian moving closer to the group.

The drummer shrugged, "Maybe that's the reason. Hair dye can fade and piercings can be taken out."

"Yeah but why?" asked Amy looking at him, "_My Deliverance_ disbanded at the height of their fame. I mean she was making more money than practically anyone else at the time. Why would you walk away from that?"

"Why would you?" Ricky replied cryptically, pointedly looking at her swollen stomach.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Grace in shock, "She has a daughter! She told us the first day of class…and she's six years old."

"That would be a pretty good reason to quit the fast-lane," said Lauren.

"You know guys we could just ask her," said Adrian rolling her eyes, "I'm pretty sure she'll laugh us out of her room but…"

"Hey Amy where are you going?"

Ben had seen Amy, Madison, Lauren, Grace, Adrian, and Ricky all leave and head for the same place at the same time and decided to check up on the love of his life.

"None of your business," sneered Ricky placing himself between the Italian boy and Amy.

"We're going to ask Ms. Amoit if she's a former rock-star," said Grace.

Ben just stared at them. When nobody smiled or laughed or cracked a joke he blinked and said, "Are you serious?"

Adrian nodded, "Yeah. I mean they do look an awful lot alike and they both are British."

"Fine," said Ben, "Let's go then."

Ricky opened his mouth to protest but one look from Amy silenced him. Sometimes being in love was really frustrating.

When the teenagers arrived at Ms. Amoit's classroom they found it empty, dark, and locked.

"Where is she?" asked Grace looking around, "She always here…either reading or writing or something…"

"Maybe Mr. Molina knows where she is, they're friends," suggested Ricky.

"How would you know that?" demanded Adrian giving her ex a look.

The drummer shrugged, "She mentioned it when I was dropping off my poems at her house last Friday."

Adrian opened her mouth to snarl but suddenly Madison shushed them. "Do you guys here something?"

Everyone went quiet and listened. The faint sound of an electric guitar could be heard echoing in the empty hallway.

"It's coming from the auditorium," whispered Ben. The other nodded and headed towards the source of the music.

The opened the door silently and what they saw made their jaws drop. It was Ms. Amoit alright…but she looked like an entirely different person. Her shirt was untucked and unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Her black cami lifted up enough to see a fiery phoenix peaking up over her jeans while a vine and flower design was clearly visible on her left arm. She was playing the guitar like none of them had ever seen. Her fingers flew up and down the fingerboard wringing note after note from the instrument. A look pure contentment was on her face as she played, as though nothing in the world made her happier than this.

After about two more minutes she ended and Grace couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh my gosh Ms. Amoit that was amazing!" cried the cheerleader excitedly bouncing up and down, "I can't believe you're Shiri! I mean of all the places for you to end up!"

The Lit teacher started in surprise and turned to look at her students. Biting her lip she quickly buttoned up her shirt, rolled down her sleeves, and packed the guitar away. She hoped down from the stage and walked quickly to the seven teenagers.

Her face was expressionless as she approached them but her fists were clenched at their sides and her knuckles were white.

"Look," she said once she reached them, "There is a reason I've kept my past quiet. I'm asking you to please respect me enough to keep this to yourselves." Without another word or even a glance backwards she walked out of the auditorium.

"And then she just walked out! Like a queen or something! Oh my gosh mom Ms. Amoit is really the coolest teacher ever!" gushed Grace to her parents later that night.

Dr. and Mrs. Bowman exchanged looks. "So wait honey, you're telling me that your World Literature is a world famous rock star?" asked Kathleen Bowman incredulously staring at her daughter in disbelief.

Grace nodded, "Yeah she was the lead singer of a band called _My Deliverance_. I mean she was amazing! Her voice...it just _moved_ me…you know like the way those birth control pills you gave me did. She just…it was incredible to realize a legend like that had decided to rededicate her life to something as noble as teaching."

"Ms. Amoit is Shiri?" said Dr. Bowman raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," replied his daughter blinking in surprise, "you listened to _My Deliverance_?"

The cheerleader's mom laughed. "Oh honey there was a time a few years ago when you couldn't turn the radio or TV without hearing _My Deliverance_. Shiri especially was popular because she was very young and very secretive. I hadn't even realized she was British. I'd never heard her speak."

"But it is a little concerning that she's your teacher," continued the Christian man frowning a bit, "She quit the business under a cloud of speculation…drugs, the mob, alcohol abuse…not to mention all of her piercings and tattoos."

Grace bit her lip. She really liked Ms. Amoit and didn't believe she would ever touch the things her parents mentioned but still…

"She has a daughter," said Grace, "According to Ricky she's about six years."

"Shiri a single parent?" mused Mrs. Bowman out loud. She and her husband exchanged looks.

"Grace honey I know you like Ms. Amoit but maybe we should speak to the principal about her past," said Dr. Bowman frowning some more.

The blonde sighed. It seemed that no matter what she did she always ended up hurting someone (or getting hurt by someone). She would pray for Ms. Amoit.


End file.
